Tactlessness
by Virtualized Lira
Summary: Everyone knows Odd has a mouth that often gets him in trouble. Primarily he employs his wit to needle at Sissi... But that same wit may get him in trouble with Ulrich if Odd doesn't think before he speaks. [slight UxY and some UxO]


**Summary:** Everyone knows Odd has a mouth that often gets him in trouble. Primarily he employs his wit to needle at Sissi... But that same "wit" may get him in trouble with Ulrich if Odd doesn't think before he speaks.

**Disclaimer:** Code Lyoko does not belong to me; no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

**Pairings:** Ulrich x Yumi and Ulrich x Odd

**Author's Note:** My first Code Lyoko fic, this story is dedicated to Mathais. I'm trying to avoid angst, since all of the Ulrich x Odd stuff I find is pretty angsty... But there still aren't any rainbows or unicorns bounding about in my fic, if you catch my drift. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic (And I hope my characterization doesn't suck too bad . )

-

TACTLESSNESS

-- By: Virtualized Lira --

-

Odd wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten himself into his present predicament. He was flat on his back on his bed in the room he shared with Ulrich... And speaking of Ulrich, the boy's forearm was currently pressing just a _bit_ too hard against Odd's windpipe. Ulrich was also kind of straddling Odd's middle, the position preventing Odd from moving even a millimeter. The brunette's breath was coming hard and fast, face red with what was undoubtedly anger. Odd couldn't recall a similar situation from the past; this was the first time he'd driven Ulrich all the way to a physical altercation.

"Take back what you said about Yumi," Ulrich demanded, tone of voice low and deadly as a razor's edge.

Wide-eyed, Odd did not immediately reply. Partially he was silent because of the arm crushing his throat and mostly preventing speech. Partially he was plain old uncertain how to respond. It was his smart mouth that had gotten him into the present situation, after all. Odd wasn't sure if he trusted that same mouth to get him back _out _of the predicament.

Odd squirmed a little - not very effectively - and pried at Ulrich's arm with one hand. It took Ulrich a second to get the hint - he had to glare at Odd first, issuing a silent warning, before removing his arm from across Odd's neck. The perch on the blonde boy's legs, however, was not relinquished.

"Take it back," Ulrich said again. This time, it wasn't exactly a threat Ulrich was making. In actuality, the demand bordered on becoming an entreaty. There was still anger in Ulrich's eyes... And something like mistrust, or maybe even sorrow. The heat was draining from Ulrich's cheeks, in any case.

"I was only joking," Odd said quietly. His tone was surprisingly contrite. "It's like you two just can't make up your minds. One day you're scamming on Yumi, the next it's practically like she's your sister."

Odd's words were exceedingly serious, considering his usual role of jokester. He looked sheepish enough, and Ulrich backed up enough to allow Odd to sit up.

"You still haven't exactly taken back what you said," Ulrich pointed ut, tone surprisingly bland. Odd went a little bit pink, and then shrugged uncomfortably.

"You know I'm sorry."

Ulrich offered Odd a sharp look.

"Really. Let's just move on." Then, rather flippantly - "After all, I guess you've proven you're not just trying to get into Yumi's pants."

Ulrich scowled, a bit of red creeping back into his cheeks as he stubbornly turned away to one side.

"You've got that right," he said gruffly - obviously uncomfortable.

Odd shrugged, as if to indicate that there was nothing else he could do, and then he flopped back down onto the bed.

"You gonna stay there forever?" he asked, gesturing at Ulrich and the way the brunette was crouching over him. Then, with the air of one bestowing a confidence, Odd continued, saying "You're not trying to get into _my_ pants now, are you?"

Ulrich started in response, his clueless and almost puzzled expression surely enough to prove that he had thought no such thing. Odd continued to act as if he was utterly serious. Inside, though, he was laughing. He certainly wouldn't say as much out loud, but inwardly Odd couldn't help thinking that if anyone was worth getting into the pants of, it was Ulrich.

"Come on, now," Odd continued. "Get up off me, why don't you? You're heavy!"

Ulrich mumbled a belated apology and slid off to one side. Odd sat up, drawing his legs up to sit pretzel-style.

"No worries!" Odd said cheerfully, in response to the apology. "We're even now, I suppose."

Ulrich didn't say anything, instead choosing to scoot back on the bed until he could lounge against the wall. Odd watched Ulrich move before turning around to face the brunette, a guileless smile spreading itself across the blonde's face. Odd knew he was likely to pay for it later, but... Well, some urges were just too hard to resist.

With the same hushed, confidence-bestowing sort of voice, "If you're too shy for all of this pants-getting-into, just leave things to me, hmm?"

Again, Ulrich spluttered. Odd laughed.

"You're too easy to mess with," Odd said, still laughing. He leaned forward and kissed Ulrich's cheek. "I'll lay off now, hey?"

Odd didn't wait for Ulrich's reply; he backed off the bed and moved over to his desk, wanting to leave Ulrich with the thought that it was all a big joke. Cocky as Odd might act, he wasn't presently possessed of the nerve to point out the underlying truth beneath all of his play-acting. Jokes were far safer.

"Hey," Ulrich agreed, and they left it at that.


End file.
